The present invention relates to marker applying devices which may be used in a printing press.
In the past, printing presses have been used to form a printed image on a web. After printing, the web is cut into segments, and the resulting signatures are folded into the product printed for the consumer.
Typically, the cutter for the press has been manually adjusted in order to sever the web at a desired location. On occasions, however, the location where the web is severed may go out of synchronism relative to the press, and may occur even in the printed image area, resulting in a faulty printed product causing waste of the faulty product, and causing inconvenience to the press operator who must readjust the cutting device relative to the web.